logocreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Kuroko no Basuke Wiki/Logo
Hi, I'd like a logo for the Kuroko no Basuke Wiki. The current one is just temporary, until it can be replaced with a real logo. The logo should be this, but with the word "wiki" on the empty space up right, or maybe at the bottom right, whatever you see best. I'd like the word "wiki" to be in the same style as the バスケ signs, bold, white with a border of red and blue and italic. Thanks a lot! *Bereisgreat (shout!) 12:48, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm probably being too pushy, but is anyone looking at this? I've noticed you handled the Fisheye Placebo while my request was up earlier. So is anyone working on it? *Bereisgreat (shout!) 18:20, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :I made an attempt at making it, but it always ended up with rounded corners on the different red/blue highlights instead if straight, and assumed it wouldn't be good enough, I'll give it a try again.--Sxerks 17:23, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::If the rounded version really is the best version, then I'll settle with that, but please work hard on getting it straight, it will look a lot better. Thanks for the hard work. *Bereisgreat (shout!) 21:42, August 18, 2011 (UTC) How do you feel about this one? Grammarlad(talk) 23:02, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :Eh, it's a little messy, isn't it? I'd like the letters fatter and a little more italic. While the バスケ look pretty smooth, the "wiki" doesn't, that's what bothering me. Sorry. Of course, I do appreciate it, but it's not exactly there yet. *Bereisgreat (shout!) 10:37, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::No problem, you're the customer after all! I'll give it another go this evening. Grammarlad(talk) 11:19, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I've tried it, but I can't get the letters fatter without them looking c**p. I don't mind if you don't want that logo, but it's the best that I can do at the moment. I'll keep trying though, and see if I have an epiphany! Grammarlad(talk) 20:11, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks anyway for the hard work. If Sxerxs can't come up with anything as well, I'll ask my brother (he can do a little Photoshop too, but since you guys have more experience and my brother is kinda busy, I figured I'd ask here first). Now I'll wait for Sxerxs reply... *Bereisgreat (shout!) 21:44, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :I uploaded my version over Grammarlad's, so you should be able to see it.--Sxerks 22:17, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::If all you need is fatter letters for the "WIKI", then I think I can do that. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 19 Aug 2011 3:34 PM Pacific :There seems to be something wrong with the file Sxerxs uploaded, but you can see it when you go to the file's page, in the history. I like it :), only the WIKI should be a little fatter, that it's a little more white. But that's but I'm looking for, yeah. *Bereisgreat (shout!) 10:26, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :And yeah, Fandyllic, just a litlle fatter so that it looks as clean as the バスケ. That would be great. *Bereisgreat (shout!) 16:01, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Here you go. ::: ::-- Fandyllic (talk · ) 21 Aug 2011 9:15 AM Pacific ::Wow, it's great! Thanks a lot!! *Bereisgreat (shout!) 16:18, August 21, 2011 (UTC)